uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Tails the Red Nosed Fox
Uranimated18's christmas movie-spoof of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" Cast * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) - Rudolph * Cameron (Total Drama Island) - Hermey * Owl (Winnie the Pooh) - Sam the Snowman * Cosmo (Sonic X) - Clarice * Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) as Clarice's father * Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) - Yukon Cornelious * Chris (Total Drama Island) - Boss Elf * Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Santa Claus * Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Mrs. Claus * Sonic the Hedgehog as Fireball * Robin Hood as Donner * Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Mrs. Donner * Vincent the Bear (Over the Hedge) as the Bumble * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Coach Comet * Mufasa (The Lion King) as King Moonracer * Squiddly Diddly as Charlie-in-the-Box * Young Colonel Hathi (Jungle Cubs) as the Spotted Elephant * Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) as Dolly * Puffin (The Swan Princess) as the Bird Fish * Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguins) as the Misfit Cowboy * Flambo (Adventure Time) as the Train with Square Wheels * Frank the Lizard (The Rescuers Down Under) as the Boat that sinks * Lightning McQueen (Cars) as the Jelly Pistol Scenes *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 1 Introduction *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 2 The Birth of Tails/ "Jingle Jingle Jingle" *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 3 Cameron the "Misfit" Elf / Tails the "Misfit" Fox *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 4 Tails meets Sonic the Hedgehog/ "We Are Santa's Elves" *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 5 Creature Games / Tails Meets Cosmo / Tail's Nose *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 6 Poor Tails Runs Away / "There Always Tomorrow" *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 7 Tails Meets Cameron / "We're a Couple of Misfits" *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 8 Enter Gobber the Blech / "Silver and Gold" *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 9 Kerchak Attacks *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 10 Island of Misfit Toys/ "The Most Wonderful Time of the Year" *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 11 King Mufasa / Tails Leaves the Island *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 12 Tails Grows Up / Tails Returns Home *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 13 Snowstorm Strikes / Tails Saves Cosmo *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 14 Cameron and Gobber to the Rescue *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 15 Return to Christmas Town *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 16 Christmas Preparation / Tails Agress to Lead Geppetto's Sleigh *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 17 "Holly Jolly Christmas"/ Takeoff *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 18 Return to Misfit Island: Final *Tails the Red-Nosed Fox - Part 19 End Credits Gallery Tails in Sonic X.png|Miles "Tails" Prower as Rudolph NewCameronHQ.png|Cameron as Hermey HTTYD GOBBER THE BELCH.png|Gobber the Blech as Yukon Cornelius Owl.jpg|Owl as Sam the Snowman Kerchak in Tarzan.jpg|Kerchak as the Abomidable Snow-Monster Cosmo in Sonic X.jpg|Cosmo as Clarice Disney robin hood.png|Robin Hood as Donner Maid Marian.PNG|Maid Marian as Mrs. Donner Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpg|Geppetto as Santa Claus Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Mrs. Claus Chris McLean.png|Chris McLean as the Head Elf Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as King Moonracer FRANKTRDU.png|Frank as Charlie In-A-Box Category:Uranimated18 Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Spoofs